NFLRZ: Rusherz of the Core
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; rated T for safety) After a near death experience, Liberty is laid up as he tells the Guardians the tale of how he and a small group of Rusherz he met along the way went on a journey to find the Core Temple.
1. Chapter 1

_New York City, evening..._

_The streets were crowded with people who were heading home or going to the night shift. Liberty and Soar were patrolling the streets due to a siting of Stellaria's vehicle speeding around._

Liberty: So far no sign of her, *_Looks up_* How about you Soar?

Soar: Negative!

_Soar flies down and lands next to Liberty._

Soar: You sure you don't want to call the Guardians for back up?

Liberty: She seems to not be aiming for the Megacore, so it might not be necessary for them.

Soar: If you say so. I'll check the diner right here and see if anyone seen anything suspicious.

Liberty: Great Idea Soar.

_Soar smiled through his mask and went in, Liberty watching the streets. A small child was bouncing a ball which landed in the crosswalk, and he ran over to pick it up. Suddenly, a red car came speeding past, everyone getting out of the way. Liberty eyes furrowed as he recognized it was Stellaria and he went to call Soar, but froze when he saw the child still there and Stellaria heading towards him with no thought of stopping._

Liberty: LOOK OUT!

_Liberty immediately ran over and pushed the child away, Soar coming out when he heard Liberty yell only to now see.._

_**WHAMP!**_

Soar: *_Eyes wide in fear_* LIBERTY!

* * *

_Canton Ohio..._

_Ish awoke to the sound of rapid pounding on the door, his parents walking downstairs to answer it. Ish was about to fall asleep again..till he heard the voice._

Bolt: WHERE'S ISH WE NEED HIM AND THE OTHER ASAP!

_Ish hopped out of bed and downstairs where he saw a panicked Bolt and his concerned parents._

Sandra: He's asleep, what going on?

Bolt: I'll explain EVERYTHING as soon as he's down here!

Ish: Already am.

_They turned to see Ish, Bolt shaking now. Ish went over and knelt down to him._

Ish: Bolt what's going-

Bolt: STELARRIA RAMMED LIBERTY! H-He's in bad shape...REALLY BAD SHAPE! Freefall is panicking off the wall and we're trying to calm down but...LIBERTY WAS FLIPPING RUN OVER FOR PETE SAKE HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN!

Ish: Bolt easy! I'll call the other over and see what we can do.

Lgt. Matt: We'll drive you back as well.

_Bolt thanked them as Ish tried to calm and reassure him the best he can._

* * *

_HOK, Rusher Quarters..._

_The Guardians fallowed Bolt in when they heard load noises._

Stampede: Freefall please! You've done the best you could, Liberty can-

Freefall: I DON'T KNOW THAT! I DON'T KNOW IF HE CAN HANDLE ALL THE PAIN HE'S IN!

Freedom: Freefall! He will be! Everything will be-

Freefall: IT'S NOT OKAY! MY CLOSET FRIEND CAME IN HERE BLEEDING WITH SO MANY BROKEN BONES AND BRUISED LUNGS!

Spot: He-He isn't going to die...right

Freefall: HE WON'T DIE! I JUST KNOW IT HE WILL FINE! BEING HIT LIKE THAT WON'T KILL HIM!

Ish: ENOUGH!

_All the Rusherz turned to the Guardians, fear and panic plan on their face._

Freefall: How can you be calm in a situation like this!

Ash: I'm scared too but that doesn't mean you had to scream like that.

Freefall: But-

Troy: She's right. Look, I know your worried about Liberty, we all are, but yelling and causing a panic won't help him anymore than it has.

_They sighed, nodding in agreement at the Guardians._

Bolt: Guess it was a good idea to bring you.

Marty: Yeah...

Tua: How bad is he?

Freefall: He's-got broken bones, he had cuts all over him and his lungs are bruised.

Ish: He's-He's going to be alright, right?

Freefall: I-I-

?: I'm not gonna die from being run over.

_Everyone turned to see Liberty limp in, holding the wall. He was covered in gauze and a IV was attached as it came with him._

Freefall: Liberty! *_Runs over_* You should be in bed resting!

Liberty: How can I rest knowing you guys having an all out panic attack.

Freefall: But Liber-

Liberty: Freefall, how long have i known you.

_Freefall blushed a bit._

Freefall: Since...Since we met in Nok forest back on Cordalion, when you were looking for the core temple.

Liberty: Right...*_straightens up an bit, groaning in a bit of pain_* You know it's going to take more that an Anticorian on a morterised vehicle to take me down.

_Freefall sighed and smiled a bit._

Freefall: R-Right.

Ricky: Question...What's Nok Forest? And how does it equal to how you two meet?

_Liberty chuckled at that as he, with Freefall's help, limped to the couch sitting on it._

Liberty: Story time you guys, you might want to take a seat.

_The Guardians all sat around along with the Rusherz._

Liberty: I'm-pretty sure for a while now how we came to protect the core right?

Tua: Yeah...Didn't you all protected when you guys grew up?

Grizzly: Not exactly, most of use were to young or not born yet. In the begining, it was only a small group of Rusherz.

Liberty: In the beginning it was only me who was searching for it.

_This intrigue the Guardians and the edge closer, Liberty gently smiled._

Liberty: Long ago, I was born to a group of powerful Rusherz, some saying they even lead all of them, The Giants. I was born into a very well known family, but that did not spare use from Sudden Death's assault. In the end, only me who was three at the time and my Grandfather, Flamos, were the only ones who survived. However, he was infected by an Anticorian virus which would eventually led to his death, so he made sure to teach me everything he knew about the Rusherz and the Core. When I turned ten, on his death bed he asked me to one day find the core and protect it from Sudden Death. I agreed and he was burred the next day. Years passed and after doing much self training, I left the hand made home towards the core...*_Chuckles_* Heh, who would of thought that it would change my life along with others so much-

* * *

**NFL RUSH ZONE PRESENTS**

_Cordalion, many years ago..._

_Liberty climbed up the rock to over look the sunrise. A backpack on him and a wooden torch in his hands._

* * *

**AN NFL PRESENTATION**

* * *

_Liberty walks along the path as rain fell, eyes shield from the rain._

* * *

**LIBERTY**

* * *

_In a cave as it rains leaves falling around, Liberty's torch in planted in the ground, him sleeping near the wall_

* * *

**FREEFALL**

* * *

_Snow gentle falls. Liberty treks though the snow, the wind howling as he continued forwards despite the cold._

* * *

**STAMPEDE**

* * *

_Liberty looks at the map, looking at the crossroads. After a minute, he points right and walks down the path._

* * *

**BEAST AND FANG**

* * *

_Liberty looks at the Sky as he walked, he saw bird like creatures fly. He sighed, looking back onto the path._

* * *

**SCAVENGER AND SWOOP**

* * *

_Blitzbots scanned the rugged area, Liberty hiding from them as he tried to continue on, avoiding the bots quietly._

* * *

**BOLT**

* * *

_Liberty looks up from the map at the great forest. The Forest was huge, the trees towering up to the sky and mist was on the ground floor._

_A pair of green eyes watched him form a distance._

_Liberty huffed and looked forward determined, as he walked into the forest._

* * *

**RUSHERZ OF THE CORE**

* * *

**End of Act 1 beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 1: The Giant and the Seahawk._

_Cordalion, Nok forest._

_Liberty looked around at the wooded area, the sounds of wild animals in his ear._

Liberty: So far nothing dangerous yet. Let's hope I don't run into another Blitzbot patrol again, last time they nearly found me. *_Squints his eyes abit_* I right now should hope I can find a way out of this mist.

_As Liberty manage to find a clearing in the forest, a load screech rang in his ears. He covered his ears in pain._

Liberty: SON OF A-STOP THAT!

_It did and Liberty was rewarded with a tackled to the chest, him toppling backwards to the clearing. He waved his torch around._

Liberty: OKAY! Show yourself! *_Knocks down to the ground; gets up_* I'm warning you I will light this place on fire if i need-*_Lifts of the ground_* TOOOOOAOAOAOAOAAAAAAAAA!

_Liberty was off the ground as the unknown being held him in. Liberty struggled as he attempted to escape. It wasn't until they were in the skies over a large cliff that Liberty flipped over and grabbed the being tight, the two crashing to the ground. Liberty gout up and aimed his torch at the ready._

Liberty: Okay, show yourself! Who are you?! Why did you attack me?!

_The being slowing sat up and turned to face him. Liberty angered face fell into shock as he dropped his wooden torch. The being was a Rusher, with a light tan skin and white wings pratuting from his arms. He was barefoot, in tattered clothes wearing a rugged back pack and now staring in worry and a bit of fear at Liberty with his green eyes. Liberty starred for a moment before calming down, slowly walking to the Rusher, who responded in trying to get up and flee._

Liberty: W-Wait! I-I'm sorry for scaring you it's just...why did you attack me?

_The Rusher froze, shaking a bit._

Rusher?: I-I-I thought your worked for the Blitzbots, they...they destroyed my home years ago. We...we were betrayed. So-I was worried you were with them.

Liberty: Those spinless metal gear heads, no way. They took my family and my grandfather away from me years ago, why would i work with killers.

_Despite this, this did not calm the new Rusher Liberty was talking to at all. He sighed, perhaps a change in approuch._

Liberty: What's your name?

Freefall: F-Freefall, the Seahawk's Rusher.

Liberty: A Seahawk Rusher...that's pretty cool.

_Freefall blushed a bit._

Liberty: My name is Liberty, I'm the Giants Rusher.

_Freefall got up quickly at that._

Freefall: Y-Your a Gaints Rusher? I thought they were all wiped out..

Liberty: My Grandfather saved me, it was just the two of us till he passed away from a illness he was inflicted with during the attack...Listen I'm-sorry for taking you down like that.

Freefall: Well, I was the one that attacked you first so even even I guess.

_Liberty smiled as he walked over._

Freefall: What are you doing passing Nok Forest anyway?

Liberty: I'm searching for the core temple.

Freefall: *_Eye raised in confusion_* W-H-Y? Why are you looking for it?

Liberty: If those bots get to the core everyone, even others from different universes, will be in grave danger. I can't have them go through what I did all those years ago.

_Freefall looked at him in awe and amazement_.

Freefall: What about the Blitzbot? Surely they could have reached it by now.

Liberty: No, the core would just burn them to sherds. The only way they could get to it is if the core was split into thirty two pieces and right now it whole. Besides, if they did get it we would not be having this conversation now.

_Freefall turned away._

Freefall: W-Well, i wish you good luck then

Liberty: Wait, where are you going?

Freefall: I-*_Trails off_*

_Liberty frowned at this._

Liberty: Why not you join me.

Freefall: *_Turns back_* What?

Liberty: Why not join me in finding the core? That way you won't be alone anymore.

Freefall: I-I never said I was alone.

Liberty: You didn't have too. *_Raises his arm to Freefall_* What do you say?

_Freefall shoke a bit, he reached out his hand but hesitated a bit...before grasping Liberty's, who smiled warmly._

Liberty: Welcome to the team Freefall.

Freefall: T-Thank you.

Liberty: Now lets get down from here and start walking.

Freefall: You know, I can fly you over Nok Forest.

_Liberty gave a questioned look, before nodding. Freefall jumped in the air, grabbing Liberty and he was now on the back of the Seahawk, holding on for dear life and screaming as they were high over the forset into the sky._

Freefall: FIRST TIME FLIER?

Liberty: Y-YES! BUT THUS IS MUCH MORE BETTER THAN BEING LIFTED UP BY THE UNKNOWN LIKE BEFORE!

Freefall: UNDERSTANDABLE!

_Freefall lowed abit to the tree line, Liberty looking down and in curiosity, lowed his hand to the leaves as it felt the leaves past by it. He smiled._

Liberty: Incredible.

* * *

_Soon Freefall landed at the other side of Nok Forest and Liberty jumped off, it was dusk now as glowing bugs started to come out._

Liberty: That was amazing. Thank you so much Freefall.

_Freefall smiled and blushed a bit._

Freefall: It's been a while since I had someone fly with me, it was nice. *_Sees the sky_* Dusk is here.

Liberty: I think if we move a bit more we can find some shelter.

_Freefall nodded and the two continued to walk. The sky dimmed and the stars appeared in the sky._

Freefall: At least it's a nice night.

Liberty: Yeah, the past few nights was cloudy.

Freefall: I saw, at least it's the warm season.

_Liberty nodded and soon the two stopped at a cave, surrounded by moss. The two walked in and Liberty planted his torch in the ground sighing. Freefall noticed that Liberty was a bit pale._

Freefall: Liberty...are you okay?

Liberty: Y-Yeah, just a bit tired. Long day of traveling.

Freefall: Alright...

_Liberty reached into his bag and pulled out a fruit, breaking it in half and handing one of the to Freefall. Freefall smiled as he took it._

Freefall: Thank you *_Takes a bit_*... How long have you been traveling.

Liberty: -_sighs_\- I lost count to be honest. I do know it was still the cold season when I started.

Freefall: You been traveling in that weather?

Liberty: Y-Yeah.

_Freefall eyebrow raised at the slight hinged in Liberty's voice. He continued to keep an eye on Liberty and they talk till the two fell asleep._

* * *

_Freefall slowly woke up, it was still dark out. Freefall turned to Liberty and noticed him panting a bit, sweat falling from him. Freefall slowly went over and placed a hand on Liberty's head, noticing how cold he was._

Freefall: Oh man, he's going to catch a cold if this continues.

_Freefall reached into his bag and pulled out a makeshift blanket, laying it over Liberty. He turned to the deep part of the cave, hearing the sound of running water. He quickly took out a bowl and flew in._

* * *

_Liberty mouned, he felt terrible...but, not as bad as he thought he was. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first, but the scene cleared up. He was covered with a mix match blanket, a warm rag on his head. He slowly turned to the torch to see Freefall kneeling over him in concern._

Freefall: *_Sighs in relief_* Thank goodness your awake...

Liberty: *_Bit raspy_* W-What happened?

Freefall: Seems all your traveling in the weather has gotten to you. Noticed there was something going on last night and i was right...you nearly caught a cold.

Liberty: *_Bit raspy; chuckles a bit_* Heh, noting escapes your eyes.

Freefall: *_Smirks_* I am the Seahawks Rusher, not to mention I had experience with sickness and injuries before. Seems we are going to have to stay here for a while till your better.

_Liberty sighed, but agreed._

Liberty: *_Bit raspy_* Last thing i want is to be a prime target for those Blitzbots..*_Thinks for a moment_*..what did happen to you? You said you were betrayed?

_Freefall sadly sighed._

Freefall: One of our own was actually a Blitzbot in disguised. He rampage along with his army and decimated my home...only I survived. Since then I had-seen things... War, destruction, blood, even death. I was just a little kid and dealing with all this was terrifying. I soon hid in Nok forest.

Liberty: *_Bit raspy_* I'm-very sorry. I-actually lost my home years ago, only me and my Grandfather survived..but he wasn't able to last long, he had a virus that infected him and took his life years later, so i was alone. But before then he told me about the Core, i realized I could not let them have it and ravage the universes and cosmos...so i trained, then when I got older I started to travel and-well, then met you.

_Freefall sighed. They had lost so much at a young age. So much destruction._

Liberty: *_Bit raspy_* I'm not gonna give up.

_Freefall opened his eyes quickly._

Liberty: *_Bit raspy_* I refuse to give up...

_Liberty slowly sat up. Freefall looked at him, despite being ill Liberty was determined to get to that temple. Freefall slowly smiled, as he went to Liberty sitting next to him._

Freefall: I won't either. I hate being alone, I hate being alone and all this but...*_Turns to him_* You got a fire in you that's very contagious you know.

_Liberty smiled as he shared the blanket with Freefall, who was shocked at first but then smiled._

Liberty: I like sharing it with others, including my friends.

_Freefall froze, but his smiled grew as tears pricked his eyes._

* * *

_Present..._

_Liberty felt tears in his eyes and he quickly wiped them, only for him to have a coughing fit. He covered his mouth as Freefall rubbed his back and handed him a tissue to cough into. It was a minute for him to calm down, giving a small gasp to get some air._

Liberty: S-Sorry about that.

Ricky: It's okay, your still healing.

Ash: I can't believe you were alone for that long.

Freefall: Ya...it was, nerve wreaking. Being worried if you were going to be found by the enemy will do that to you. *_To Liberty_* Liberty?

_Liberty pulled the tissue from his mouth and sighed. There was a bit of blood on it._

Liberty: Great...guessing this is from the bruised lungs.

_Stampede raced off, only to come back with a glass of water. He handed it to Liberty who slowly drank from it. _

Stampede: Thought i could wash away the taste.

Liberty: T-Thank you.

Troy: You sure going to be okay?

Liberty: Y-Yeah, I've been through worse.

Peck: No kidding.

_Liberty smirked at that._

Liberty: Anyway, after a few days I got better thanks to Freefall and we continued on our journey.

Ish: I bet it was nice having someone to talk to.

Liberty: Yes, it was...Freefall made sure we were healthy and patched up during the trip. We thought it would just be the two of us...heh, fate had other plans.

Tua: Such as?

Stampede: Finding me unconscious in a waterfall for example.

All Guardian: Wait what?

Marty: What happened there?

_Liberty chuckled._

Liberty: Well, it was about a month since I met Freefall. We had just made it to a river which would lead us to the ocean of our planet and one step closer to the Temple. We had decided to take a break one day and let's just say...we were surprised on who else was in that location.

**End of Act 2 Part 1**


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 2: The Bill in the Waterfall_

_Cordalion, many years ago..._

_Liberty was finishing washing the fabric in the river as Freefall went to clean off. He sighed as he rung it out, drapping it over a branch with the others. He heard Freefall returned, his outfit on and his hair still wet._

Freefall: It still surprises me how you were able to shower when it was 0 degrees outside before.

Liberty: Well I had this *_Eyes the torch, which was placed underneath the fabric to dry_* to warm it up a bit.

_Freefall chuckled at them. Suddenly,a load snap was heard, startling the two Rusherz. Liberty grabbed everything and grabbed Freefall, heading behind the waterfall into a alcove. They went silent as a Blitzbot passed by, eyes glowing red and scanning the area. After a few tense moments, it left the area. The two sighed in relief._

Liberty: That was close.

_Freefall sighed before turning his head to Liberty...and froze in shock and fear._

Freefall: L-Liberty...*_Points behind him_* Look!

_Liberty quickly turned and gasped. There laying on the wall was a Rusher. He was silver with blue hair and horns, his head bleeding behind him as he laid unconscious._

Liberty: That's a-

_The two quickly ran over, checking the Rusher out. Freefall gentle moved him forward, seeing the wound behind his head before placing two fingues on the Rusherz' wrist._

Liberty: Is he alive?

Freefall: Lucky to be. *_Takes out some rags and wrapped it around the Rusherz' head_* I bet that Blitzbot was looking for him.

Liberty: I agree...But what's a Bills Rusher doing all the way out here?

_The Bills Rusher moaned, as he stirred a bit._

Freefall: Guess we'll find out now.

_The Bill slowly opened his eyes to see the two Rusherz staring at him in concern._

Freefall: Are you alright?

Bill Rusher: *_Grabs his head in pain_* Y-Yeah, I just...slipped when I was running from that bot. Where-

Liberty: It left a while ago, me and Freefall found you in here when we went and hid from it.

Bill Rusher: Great..*_slowly gets up_*

Liberty: What's a Bill Rusher like you doing all the way out here?

Bill Rusher: Kinda have been traveling by myself since my home was destoried many years ago.

Freefall: You lost everything too?

_The Bill Rusher sighed._

Bill Rusher: Yeah, I've been wandering around for years looking for a new place to live. But besides me...what are you two doing out here?

_Liberty took Freefall to the side, talking with him. The Bill Rusher looked confused at what they were talking about, who nodded as he let Liberty take over_.

Liberty: Well, let me introduce us. I'm Liberty the Giants Rusher and that's Freefall the Seahawk Rusher. We're actully looking for the core temple. *_The Bill's eyes widen_* We're going to protect it form Sudden Death and those Blitzbots.

Bill Rusher: You kidding right, do you know how dangerous the trek is to get there?

Freefall: First hand, but we have eachother. And we were talking, maybe you can join us?

_The Bills Rusher eyes returned to normal as he blink, returning to his state of mind at the question._

Liberty: Better staying in a temple than wondering around with these bots around um-Oh geez, we didn't cacth your name.

Bill Rusher: My name is Stampede...and well, you don't think i would cause any trouble right

Liberty: No, besides...it's also better than traveling alone, you'd have friends to talk to.

_Stampede starred, then smiled getting up off the ground._

Stampede: It's not going to be easy, there's a guard there and he's very powerful. He doesn't trust anyone and who wouldn't with all these bots attacking everyone.

Freefall: Well we'll just have to prove we're on his side.

_Stampede chuckled. Liberty poked his head out, looking around, before tunring back to the others._

Liberty: All clear!

_The three left the water fall and quickly ran off._

* * *

_sunset,_

_The three Rusherz panted as they reached the end of the woods to a beach._

Liberty: O-Okay...time out...we-we need to rest here.

_The three fell onto the sand, panting. They looked at the sun setting._

Stampede: Whoa...

Freefall: It's beautiful.

Liberty: Yeah...

_They all sat as they watched the sun set rays glitter in the ocean._

Stampede: AFC...

Liberty and Freefall: Huh?

Stampede: That is the area that the Bills are in the Core...don't know what the inicials are but you can say we're the red team.

Liberty: NFC with me..so I'm guess I'm the blue team

Freefall: Mix with the Seahawks.

_They both turn to Freefall in curiosity._

Liberty: Really?

Freefall: Yeah, Two Seahawks from each side fell in love and they got married, merging both of the Seahawks into one. Both sides were fighting for a long time and they got other team lands in the cross fire, no one died but it was still...crazy.

Stampede: I don't blame them for calling it crazy.

_They turned back to the sunset._

Stampede: What are we going to do when we get to the core. We need a game plan for afterwards.

Liberty: First we need to settle in, then we call the leaders of each side and afterwards, we find the others.

Freefall: I think Liberty should lead and Stampede should be second in command.

_They turned to him._

Liberty: Freefall?

Freefall: Think about it, the Gaint Rusherz are not only the leaders of all Rusherz, but also mark as the strongest in the NFC, the same with the Bills but with the AFC. Its only fair that the strongest and experience should lead us.

_The two thought about it, and agreed._

Stampede: Alright, we'll lead the team...

Liberty: But you will be one too.

Freefall: *_Surprised_* What?

Liberty: If anything were to happen to me or Stampede, we would like you to take over.

Stampede: Your just as strong as us, not to mention you have both sides at your atvantage,

_Freefall starred in amazement, but smiled._

Freefall: I would be honored.

Liberty: Guess we got that set then. All three of us will lead our team in defending the universes.

_Liberty placed a fist in the center, followed by Stampede and Freefall._

All three: We promise to lead, protect and teach the Rusherz of the core, to protect eachother-

* * *

_Present..._

All Three: And to protect the core and find the guardians.

_They opened their eyes to the amazed Guardians._

Troy: That is amazing.

_Liberty smiled as Freefall and Stampede chuckled. They heard something growl. _

Marty: Sorry about that.

Beast: Hungry eh...*_looks at the clock_* well, it is about breakfast time *_gets up_* take five for a moment you guys.

_They Guardians looked confused._

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

Marty: *_Bit of toast_* I gotta admit Beast, you could be a chef if you wanted to.

_The Guardians and Rusherz were eating breakfast that Beast had prepared._

Beast: We gotta eat too, can't live on Stadium food 24/7/365/.

Ash: I always wonder what you guys did about that.

Fang: Beast also cooked for use back on Cordalion.

Tua: you basically are the cook of the team.

Beast: Yeah, back then it was just me and Fang before we met the others..so it was kinda..

Fang: Lonely, despite us being together.

Ricky:You two traveled together?

Ish: Yeah, after they grew up they left the orphanage and met the others.

Liberty: *_smirks; eats slowly_* Which is a perfect segway to what happened the next day...

**End of Act 3 The Bill in the Waterfall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! This chapter is based by Greatart44 comic, Jungle Roar (In fact this comic was the inspiration for this story.) So please check him out and the comic for a visual treat after reading. ENJOY ;)!**

* * *

_Part 2: Lions Roars, Bangles stripes and Seahawks screech _

_Cordalion, many years ago..._

_Liberty yawned as the sun rays hit him. He sat up and looked to the shore. He turned to see Freefall and Stampede, who were still asleep._

Liberty: We must of fallen asleep.

_Liberty froze when he heard the leaves rustle behind him. He turned to see a pair of eyes watching the three._

Liberty: *_Nudges Stampede_* Stampede...wake up.

Stampede: -_yawns_\- What is it..

Liberty: We're being watched...

_Stampede got up quickly, Freefall stirred abit._

Liberty: *_Next to Freefall_* You keep resting Freefall, we got this.

_Freefall nodded before dozing off once again. Liberty and Stampede turned and ran towards the unknown figure, the figure running off._

* * *

?: Hey...you okay...Hello?

_Freefall slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Liberty or Stampede, instead._

Lion Rusher: Oh good, your alright

_Freefall bolted up and screeched in fear. The Lion looked at him confused._

Lion Rusher: You okay?

_Freefall, nodded, but kept an eye on the Blue Lion Rusher._

Lion Rusher: Thank goodness, me and my friend saw you laying here and I wanted to check to see if you were okay. Cause your friends got up and you didn't.

Freefall: Well I...wait? Friend?

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the jungle..._

Liberty: I think we lost him in the brush.

_Stampede and Liberty sighed. So much for running off and going on a wild goose chase._

?: You know you are really crazy keeping on following me through all this.

_The two turned around the place, battle stance at ready._

Stampede: WHOSE THERE?!

?: Easy there, I'm not the bad guy.

Liberty: Likely story...how can we believe you?

?: Well for one looking up might help you see who you were chasing.

_The two looked at eachother, shrugged and looked up. Their eyes widen at the Bangle Rusher, sitting on a branck smirking._

Bangle Rusher: Now is this proof that I'm on your side.

Liberty: Uhhh...yes...Who are you?

Stampede: And why were you watching us?

_The Bangle chuckled and lept from the branch to the ground, landing._

Bangle: The name's Fang, I'm the Bangle Rusher. And for your information it's pretty strange going to catch some food only to see three strange Rusherz on the ground. Beast and I were unsure what happened.

Liberty: Wait...who is Beast?

Fang: He's the Lion Rusher.

* * *

_Back at the beach..._

Freefall: So let me get this straight, you and your friend Fang have been living here for a bit cause you two are also finding the temple.

Beast: Yep...same idea like you three.

Freefall: *_Smiles_* Huh, who knew.

Beast: Yeah...but it's been hard with al those Blitzbots and Borgs around. Fighting those things with just the two of us was hard, though with you being there with your friends it's must be a breeze with your screech.

Freefall: *_Eye raised_* What are you talking about?

_Beast cocked his head in confusion._

Beast: Don't Seahawks have a technique called Hawk Squawk? It's suppose to be a move they use and are very proud of?

_Freefall shoke his head._

Freefall: Never heard of it in my whole life...Never tried it either, i don't think I even can do that.. I always hide form the Blitzbots when they come.

_Beast thought for a moment before a thought came to him._

Beast: Why not see now! Try and do a jungle roar, that always a good start.

Freefall: I don't think that will work.

Beast: We can't keep running form them forever. Come on! Try jungle roar and THEN you will feel brave.

Freefall: *_Stern_* No I can't!

Beast: *_Smirks and nudges him_* Come on, Brave 'King of the Jungle'

_Freefall looks down._

Beast: Cmon Freefall. Like this..

_Beast got up and roared load. When he was done, he turned to the Seahawk._

Beast: Now you try.

_Freefall sighed, he was not getting out of this was he._

Freefall: Alright then.

_Freefall took a deep breathe._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Liberty: Seems to me our group just got bigger by two. Thank you for explaining Fang.

Fang: No problem. Now I just need to find Beast.

Stampede: Where is he anyway?

Fang: He went to check on-

_Everything shoke as a load scream/screech rang throughout the area._

Liberty: WHAT THE HEY!'

_The three ran back to the beach._

* * *

_At the beach..._

_Freefall screamed/screech with all his might, Beast trying to keep his balance as the area shoke. Freefall finally stopped and when he realized what he did, he covered his mouth in surprise. He then smiled as Beast applauded._

Beast: Not bad for a beginner.

Freefall: W-Wow...That was amazing!

Beast: Told ya you could do it.

Liberty: Freefall?

_The two turned to see the other three Rusherz, who were in awe._

Liberty: Freefall, that was INCREDIBLE! *_All three run up to them_* I didn't know you could make such a load Hawk Squawk!

_Freefall blushed a bit._

Fang: See you met the Seahawk.

Beast: Yep, he's fine. Just needed a lesson in confidence.

Freefall: I take it that's Fang?

Stampede: I take it that's Beast.

Beast and Fang: YEP.

_The five laughed. Few minutes later they calmed down._

Liberty: Well, that's one way to start a morning.

Beast: Indeed, come on, lets get some food before we head off.

Freefall: We must be close. I just know it.

Fang: We are.

Stampede: Well, lets get started then.

* * *

_Present..._

Ish: I didn't know you never tried you move before you met the others.

Freefall: Beast is quite the confidence trainer.

Marty: *_Drinks his cup_* And a good cook too.

_Everyone chuckled...until Liberty started coughing again, Freefall calming him down. It was two minutes before he calmed down again._

Liberty: Sorry about that.

Ash: It's alright, your still healing.

Swoop: Yeah. You just take you time.

Scavenger: Why not we do our part and tell you how you met me and Swoop.

_The Guardians nodded. It was then RZ appeared._

Stampede: Hey RZ...

RZ: Hello everyone. I'm sorry i was offline during this, incident. I apologies for not being there to help you Liberty.

Liberty: It's not your fault, it's Stellaria's fault. Besides, she could have killed that little kid if she wanted to.

_Liberty gave a heavy side._

Liberty: I would have rather been the one ran over than an innocent child.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ankoro: YOU RAN HIM OVER?!

_Stellaria smirked as the shocked Ankoro and Zich starred at her._

Stellaria: He wanted to protect that small human, ridiculous. But this could be use of use to us.

Ankoro: For ONCE, your right. With their leader on the lifeline, we can attack and take the core and megacores!

_Zich grunted, giving his opinion._

Stellaria: If they are ready for a fight, we'll give them one!

_The blitzborgs appeared and the enemy began to march towards the HOK._

* * *

_Back at the HOK, Rusher Quarters..._

Swoop: Still, we don't want to lose you.

Tua: Yeah, it won't be the same without you and the others would miss you alot.

Freefall gave Liberty a gentle hug.

Freefall: I know i will.

_Liberty gave a small smile, as he hugged back. They soon broke the hug._

Ricky: Now how did you guys meet Swoop and Scavenger.

_They laughed._

Swoop: Well, it was an interesting meeting. They were near the end of their journey when they came to us.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 3: Two More Fine Feathered Friends_

_Past, Cordalion..._

_The five Rusherz made their way through the jungle as the continued their journey._

Stampede: You think we're getting closer to the temple?

Fang: We have to be. Many have said that the temple is in a clearing after going though a long thick jungle, we should really be preparing for fighting the guardian.

Liberty: Who do you think this guardian is? This being can't be the legendary Guardians of the core.

Beast: I don't think it is. I heard that he has guarding the temple since his people we wiped out by a raid years ago.

Freefall: So, it's male and he's a Rusher...of what though?

Liberty: Well-

Liberty was tackled to the side as he tumbled down a hill, screaming 'AGAIN?!'. The others were left shock till the headed around the hill going to the bottom.

* * *

_Liberty's eyes swarmed as his vision was blurry._

Blur 1: Is he dead?

Blur 2: No, just dazed. I thought he was one of them for a second.

Blur 1: What could possible be out here for a group of Rusherz to be wandering around.

Liberty:*_dazed_* W-We're looking for the -temple of the core..

Blur 2: The core temple? Why are you guys heading there? The core is safe.

Liberty: *_Dazed_* F-For now. Sudden Death might try and obtain it himself a-and someones gotta be their to stop him.

Blur 1: Why not the mystery guardian there?

Liberty: *_Dazed_* You think one Rusher could take on a intergalactic rouge alone.

_They were silent at that._

Liberty: *_Closes his eyes trying to regain himself_* I'm actually looking for the temple as we speak, maybe you can join me?

_Liberty opened his eyes as the scene cleared up. In front of him was a Raven and Eagle Rusher, red war paint on, a bit dusty on some spots, thin and staring at him._

Eagle: Should we trust him Scavenger?

Scavenger: He seems to be telling the truth. What is your name Rusher?

Liberty: Liberty, the Gaints Rusher. I presume you are a Raven and Eagle Rusher?

_They both nodded._

Beast Voice: HERE HE IS!

_The three turn to see the four Rusherz running to them, stopping in shock at the two bird Rusherz._

Freefall: Umm...hello?

Scavenger: I take it they are with you as well.

Liberty: Yes, their my friends.

Stampede: You okay?

Liberty: Yeah, just a small misunderstanding.

_Stampede stepped forward till he was blocked by the Raven and Eagle._

Scavenger: And who might you four be?

Stampede: Stampede, Bills Rusher.

Beast: Beast, Lion Rusher.

Fang: Fang, Bangle Rusher.

Freefall: And I'm Freefall, the Seahawk Rusher.

Eagle: Seahawk...thought all of them were wiped off, guess we can add horrible counters on the Blitzbot list.

Scavenger: *_Steps away_* Forgive me for being a bit harsh there, it's been a while since we seen a friendly face. *_Helps Liberty up_* My name Scavenger, I am the Ravens Rusher. *_To the Eagle_* and this is Swoop the Eagle Rusher.

Swoop: Nice to meet you. Sorry for the tackle there.

Liberty: Pretty good one if i might be honest.

_Swoop chuckled at that._

Scavenger: You really want us to join you?

Freefall: *Smiles* What is with you and running into new friends.

Liberty: Technically they ran into me but beside the point...yes, maybe we can help you out. To be honest you guys uhh...kinda look like you seen better days.

Scavenger: Not easy finding food when there bots around.

Swoop: Scavs, maybe we should go with them. I mean, we been alone for years since...*_trails off_*

_Scavenger gave a nod._

Fang: I take it your families were wiped out as well.

Scavenger: Me and Swoop are the only ones left...it would be nice, to have a family again.

Stampede: Know the feeling.

_Scavenger gave a thought, then sighed._

Scavenger: Alright, we're in.

Liberty gave a smile as he and the Raven shoke hands.

Swoop: Now, I think were close to that temple as we speak.

Freefall: Why do you say that?

_Both birds grinned._

Scavenger: There is a clearing not to far from here.

Beast: You mean..

Liberty: WE'RE ALMOST THERE!

Liberty cheered in the air. The others watched as he cheered in joy, hugging the Seahawk.

Liberty: Did you hear that!? We so close!

Freefall: Y-Yes I-I did.

_Liberty let go of him and they were about to start walking when._

Freefall: Can I have a moment with you Liberty?

_Liberty nodded as the others gave them some space._

Liberty: Are you okay?

Freefall: I just...So much has happened these months and, who would of thought I would help find the core temple.

Liberty: You be surprise on how life works.

Freefall: I-I just...I've always been by myself...I've never had some who had my back.

_Liberty pulled Freefall into a warm hug_

Liberty: You do now.

_Freefall felt tears in his eyes as he hugged back. _

Swoop Voice: Come on you guys focus! We're this close to the core now!

_The two stopped and chuckled, running back to the others._

* * *

_Present, Rusherz Quarters..._

Ricky: So Swoop meet you and Scavenger before he met Blow-Torch.

Scavenger: Yep, it wasn't until Blow-Torch came to us that Swoop found his big bro figure.

Blow-Torch: *_Blushes a bit_* Thank you the explanation Scavs.

_The Guardian laughed at that. When they calmed down, there was one question they all had buzzing through them during the story._

Ash: Here's a question.

Ish: Who was guarding the core before you guys came.

_All eight smirked as they turned to the one Rusher that none of the Guardians expected, including one._

Bolt: Me.

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Part 4: The Spark of a Leader_

All six Guardian: *_Shock_* YOU?!

Ish: *_Shock_* You were the Guardian of the temple?!

Bolt: Yep. Those years were tough. I had no trust in anyone after the Chargers got wiped out. Needless to say it was to be Liberty's greatest test yet.

_They wonder what he meant by that, and then it sunk in_

Ash: *_Looks at Liberty; shock_* YOU had to fight BOLT?!

_Liberty gave a smile and shrugged._

Troy: Okay, now that would be a interesting battle right there.

Freefall: It was! Things got crazy when we reached the temple at last.

* * *

_Many years ago, Cordalion, temple..._

_The seven Rusherz looked in awe. The temple was huge, reaching the sky as clouds went around it. The sunset light made the building gleamed._

Stampede: Incredible.

Scavenger: It's amazing.

Swoop: I can't believe we made it.

Beast: I know, you seeing this Fang.

Fang: Yeah...I'm seeing and believing.

_Freefall was the most in awe at the site, Liberty smiling at him._

Freefall: This is amazing...

Liberty: Yeah, it's just like how Grandfather described it...-sighs- okay boys. You ready.

_The other broke out of their amazement and turned to Liberty._

Stampede: You ready to face this guy?

Liberty: As i'll ever be.

_They nodded as they walked in, not knowing that inside the temple they were being wacthed._

* * *

_Inside..._

_The Rusherz walked forward to the very thing they were looking for to protect, the core. It was a glowing silvery blue as it shone in the sunset's light. In front of it was a cloaked figure, his sea blue eyes narrowed at them._

?: So, here we are.

Liberty: *_Steps forward_* Yes, we are. Your the guardian of this temple right.

?: You have no right to be here.

Liberty: I'm pretty sure we are, given that we traveled far to reach the temple and protect the core.

?: My people had protected this temple for millenniums. I am the last one of my Rusherz kind...

_The being threw the cloak off and left the seven Rusherz stunned._

Stampede: No way...

_The Rusher was tan, with yellow hair and blue, white and yellow clothing. Electric bolts formed around him and he had a look of determination on his face._

Bolt: I AM BOLT, LAST OF THE CHARGER RUSHERZ AND YOU WILL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!

Freefall: I-I thought they were all wiped out. They were the first Rusherz that Sudden Death attack!

Swoop: I guess he missed one, and he looks peeved.

Scavenger: No kidding. Liberty, are you sure you can do this?

_Liberty nodded in reassurance and confidence. The other six nodded in understanding._

Liberty: It's time to prove to him we are the good guys.

Beast: Alright, we understand.

Fang: Let us know when we can step in.

_Liberty smiled at them, before he stepped forward._

Liberty: Sorry Bolt, but your not doing this job alone anymore.

Bolt: This is your decision then.

_Liberty nodded, while Bolt eyes narrowed._

Bolt: So...prove yourself that you are a Rusher.

Liberty: More than I ever been.

_Liberty lept in the air and sent a wave of flames with Bolt sending lighting to him and the two elements clashed, causing a explosion. Liberty landed on the ground as Bolt sent more lightning his way, with Liberty bobbing and weaving around. Bolt growled in anger as he ran over and the tow collided, Bolt hand in fist and Liberty stopping them in his own. Liberty bashed Bolt in the side with his wooden torch, sending him to the side. Bolt got up and dashed towards Liberty, tacking him and shocking him with his lightning. Liberty screamed in pain as he fell to the ground._

Freefall: *_Worry_* LIBERTY!

_Liberty groaned as he laid there, looking at the core..._

Liberty: *_Idea_*...The core...that's it...

_Liberty got up and slowly walk forward, then ran, and then sprinted to the core. He ran past Bolt who charged after and when he touch it-_

* * *

_Present..._

RZ: Guardians, emergen-

_RZ appeared but froze when he saw Liberty's condition. RZ was offline when Liberty got hurt and when the Rusherz called the Guardians, so this was a shock to him._

Liberty: -_Groans_\- I know, it looks bad...but that's not important right now. What's going on?

_RZ was stunned, but shoke it off as it was replaced by seriousness._

RZ: The safe zone was breached, a army of Blitzborgs is heading towards the HOK. Stellaria, Ankoro and Zich are in the front.

Ricky: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Steed: They must of think that Liberty was killed when Stellaria...WE CAN'T LET THEM GET HERE!

Liberty: *_Thinks_*

Marty: We need a game plan NOW!

Ish: Marty's right. Sonar, Soar, how many are we dealing with?

_Sonar and Soar checked the map, then paled._

Sonar: Umm, your not going to like the estimate.

Tua: Meaning?

Soar: We're dealing with an army the size of a WWII ship.

Troy: Your joking right?

Sonar: I wish we were.

Ish: Great...even with the armor and you guys, there is no way we can-

_Liberty groaned as he got up, grabbing the IV stand for support. They turned to him in shock._

Ash: Liberty?

Liberty: I have a plan...but-your gonna need to stand back for this.

_Liberty slowly made his way out, Freefall trailing behind him as the others followed._

Bolt: He's gonna do it is he?

Beast: Guessing by the look on his face, yes he is.

Marty: What are you guys talking about.

_Bolt turned to the Guardians._

Bolt: Your about to see how Liberty convinced me back at the temple.

* * *

_Outside..._

_The three rouge Anticorians stood there waiting._

Ankoro: We're waiting Guardians.

_Sandra Taylor was at the door in concern, till she gasped and stepped back. The door opened as Liberty limped out, the others behind him in concern. The three Anticorians stared, then laughed._

Stellaria: You got to be kidding, even on death's door your STILL going to protect the core in YOUR condition.

_Liberty sighed and unplugged the IV from him. He stepped out into the clearing._

Ankoro: Really, what are you going to do.

_Nothing..._

Liberty: *_To the other Rusherz and Guardians_* I lost so many things in my life, but I won't lose you guys...

_Liberty closed his eyes as the wind picked up. A silver glow enveloped him and a bright flash blinds everyone. The light fades and when the Guardians got their vision back, the gasped in shock. Liberty was claded in sliver, his crown now having more points around and red and blue gems around the rim. His clouting had now more of a regal look to it, and his torch was now a silver with ruby and sapphire gems on it, all the gauze and wrapping around him fell to the ground. The Guardians were in shock and awe at the Giant's Rusherz transformation. while the three Anticorians were left in shock and fear_

Liberty *Star form* : _**Your all precious to me...**_

_Liberty lept in the air and with a swung of hid torch, designigrated the army in the front. He landed as ran through the Blitzborgs, bashing, tacking and burning them as he went through._

Troy: Are you guys seeing this?

Marty: Yes...AND IT IS AWESOME!

Ish: Look at him go!

Ricky: GO LIBERTY GO!

Ash: Incredible.

Tua: He's on fire!

_Liberty smirked as a few surrounded him and with a hand wave, his body is engulf in blue flames._

Tua: *_Shock_* Okay, now he's LITERALLY on FIRE.

Freefall: *_Backs away_* Now back up...

_The Guardians listened as they backed up with the other as. Liberty lept in the air where he floated, raising his torch to the sky and swung it in circles. A giant ball of fire formed above him, the Anticorian looking on in fear._

Ankoro: WHAT IS THIS?!

_Zich grunted_

Stellaria: Zich is right, let's get out of here!

_The teleported out as Liberty swung down his torch, the flame heading down on the army of Blitzborgs. The Guardians and Rusherz shield their eyes on the contact, the scene becoming a blinding white. It took a few minutes for the light to fad and when they removed their hands, all that was left of the army was a crater, Liberty standing over it as the sun rose in the sky._

Bolt: THAT-Is how he won.

Guardians: *_Stunned_* Whoa...

_Sandra ran out with Lgt Matt._

Sandra: Is everyone alright?

_The guardians just nodded as they continued to stare at the scene, they turned and gasped to see it now as well._

Lgt. Matt: What just happened?

Stampede: Liberty hap-

_Liberty sighed as he returned to normal and fell to the ground unconscious, Freefall running forward catching him. Liberty now had some burns on him and he was breathing hard, __exhausted by the battle._

Freefall: *_Soothing_* Shhhh, rest now Liberty.

_Liberty slumped into the Seahawk Rusher as the others ran up to them, a small smile on his face._

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7 finale

_Part 4: Leader of the Core_

_Cordalion, Core temple, many years ago..._

_Everyone present covered their eyes as a bright light covered the room. Bolt was soon knocked back to them, a shock look on his face. The light soon dimmed and Liberty stood there, now wearing a teal crown around his head and his wooden torch now was a teal stainless steel._

Freefall: Oh my gosh...

_They were stunned, but Freefall took the courage to walk over to Liberty, placing a hand on his shoulders._

Freefall: L-Liberty?

_Liberty eyes fluttered opened as he stared at Freefall. He took one step before his leg went numb a bit and he nearly fell, only to be caught by the Seahawk as the others ran over._

Liberty: Wha-What just happened there?

Stampede: I have no clue but look at you!

_Liberty looked over himself once he got his baring._

Liberty: What the-when did this crown appear? What happen to my torch?

_The others contemplated these miraculous changed when someone behind them spoke up._

Bolt: You-You really are the Giant's Rusher...

_They all turned to see the stunned and shocked Charger._

Bolt: That form you just did...only a true leader can obtain that form.

Swoop: You know what he just did there?

Bolt: I-I only heard rumors of the one my city called the 'Star form', but to see it in person...

_Bolt went to his knees, staring at the Rusher._

Bolt: I apologies for my behavior and attacking you. I just...I had no idea that you-

_Bolt's face fell to the ground. Liberty walked over, only to be stopped by the others for a moment._

Beast: Easy there Lib.

Liberty: Don't worry, i know what I'm doing

Fang: Al-Alright.

_Liberty went to the Charger Rusher and went to his knees, bring his face to look at him._

Liberty: Will you let us in now?

_Bolt felt one tear fall down from him, but he smiled. Liberty helped him up and they walked back to the others._

Scavenger: Is everything alright now?

Liberty: Yes, it's fine now.

Bolt: I'm...I'm sorry for attacking you. I just, I have a hard time believing who's who after the-*_Trails off_*.

_The others gave him a warm smile._

Freefall: It's okay, I've been in you shoes before.

Swoop: *_Looks at the core_* Guys..look at this.

_Everyone turned to the core, awe written on their faces._

Swoop: Isn't it amazing.

Scavenger: Sure is, can light up the night sky if you wanted to try it.

Fang: It's feels very peaceful too.

Beast: Yeah, makes you feel nice and calm.

Stampede: It's sure is magnificent.

_Bolt turned to Liberty and Freefall, who were looking at the core with the most awed looked out of the group._

Freefall: It's beautiful...

Liberty: It is...just like grandfather told me...

_Liberty smiled and closed his eyes as a small tear fell..._

Liberty: We're here, at last.

* * *

...

?: Hey, I think he's waking up.

_Liberty slowly opened his eyes to see the other Rusherz, the Guardians, and RZ around him, warm smiles on their faces. Liberty was in his bed, his wound wrapped back up and new gauze around the small burns._

Tua: Morning Liberty.

_Liberty wearily smiled as he sat up slowly._

_Liberty: Morning everyone. Sorry for the scare there._

Freefall: It's okay, we're just glad your fine.

Liberty: Heh, i heard you finish the story while i was out. Had that memory playing in my mind.

_They smiled and chuckled._

Bolt: Still apologizing for that.

Liberty: Still saying it was not your fault.

Troy: Freefall was telling us what happened after you touched the core.

Marty: So, maybe you can finish this tale off then.

_Liberty chuckled, as Freefall sat next to him on the bed._

Liberty: After that, we soon made the Temple our base.

Freefall: As we promised, we made Liberty our leader and Stampede and I became second in command.

Stampede: As we spent our time there, our little group grew as others joined us.

Liberty: And...I think you know the rest.

_The Guardians looked at eachother, then nodded._

Ash: We actually been wondering this question for a while now, but we were not sure how to ask it?

_The Rusherz looked in curiosity._

Alto: What question would that be?

_They were quite at first, but then Ish answered._

Ish: Do you sometimes miss the temple?

_They Rusherz contemplated this, until Liberty smiled._

Liberty: While the temple was nice, we never got an actual home so to speak.

Beast: We mostly lived in the temple for shelter.

Scavenger: Yeah...not the most comfortable place in the universe to live in.

Fang: We had to make many arrangements during the years living there.

Swoop: And sleeping on hey is not as comfortable as you think it is.

Ricky: Do you consider earth your home now?

_Now this was a question they all could answer._

All thirty two: This _**IS **_our home.

_The Guardians smiled at that. Liberty gave Freefall a gentle hug, as the other Rusherz talked to the Guardians._

Freefall: Still amazes me how far we come.

Liberty: And we'll go even farther in the future, as long as you and the others are by my side.

_Freefall smiled and he hugged Liberty back. _

Freefall: You know I'll always be right by your side.

Liberty: As will I.

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**And that was my 50TH STORY! Thank you all so much for the support to this magnificent point. Rest assured I have plenty of stories to write, but I'm really happy about this story. I hope you all are safe and sound and I'll catch you on the flip side ;)!**


End file.
